Balzion
is the mecha of the Anti-Bio Union utilized by their robotic assassin, Bio Hunter Silva. Its search and battles are the central element of the later stages and end-game of Choudenshi Bioman. Overview Balzion is built to be the antithesis mecha of the Anti-Bio Union to counter Bio Robo, the main mecha of those who fight with support of Bio Particles. It has great strength and flight capabilities; with its ultimate weapons being its and its sword. History Balzion was constructed by the Anti-Bio Union alongside Silva as their ultimtae weapons to defeat the Bio Particle faction during the Bio civil war 500 years in the past. The mecha proved its formidable nature in crushing any Bio Particles or beings that possessed them with its robot partner, which both furthered their side but likewise contributed to the hastening of the final destruction of the world. When Bio finally blew up due to Anti-Bio Particle over-exposure, Silva escaped with Balzion in pusuit of Peebo and Bio Robo, both of which escaped the planet in hopes of reaching the paradise known as Earth; however upon approaching the planet, Silva and Balzion became separated, the mecha ending up hidden away on Earth and out of reach for its robotic master. When Silva finally reached Earth, it began its search for Balzion amidst its own concerns of eliminating the activated Bio Particles on the planet, mainly associated with Bioman. However Doctor Man, leader of the Neo Empire Gear, decided to likewise assist Silva in searching for Balzion, hoping not to give it up to the Anti-Bio assassin but to keep it for themselves and use it against Bioman while studying its technology for the Gear leader's further developments. After an initial scheme where Doctor Man used a Balzion illusion to trick Silva, the two make their plans, even though both preferred to fight for their own purposes instead of holding a true alliance. Eventually, Balzion was located around a cave near where the mysterious Professor Shibata had created a second lab after the first was previously destroyed by Gear and Silva prior. Due to the mecha's proximity, the cave easily filled up with Anti-Bio Particles that corroded the technology and caused an earthquake and a cave-in that nearly trapped the professor and Bioman leader Shirou Gou. With the mecha found, Gear and Silva began to jockey for position to gain it for their own, while Shibata and Bioman tried to prevent either side from taking it for their own. While Silva ultimately makes claim to his mecha partner and starts crushing Bio Robo in combat with its superior power, a sacrifice attack by Monster and Gear's Super Megas captured both Silve and Balzion, taking them back to Gear's Neograd base for their own purpose. Once capturing Balzion, Doctor Man analyses and studies the mecha while continuing to use it for combat against Bioman, with Farrah taking it out to fight against the team, continuing to show the Anti-Bio mecha's superiorities even in the hands of a Gear minion. When Silva escapes Neograd and tries to retake the mecha, Farrah uses the remainder of her life to protect it for Gear. As Gear continues to protect the machine, both Bioman and Silva make alternate approaches to the Antarctic fortress in order to deal with Balzion; Bioman to destroy it, Silva to retake it for his own mission. When Bioman arrives at Neograd, Mason tries to utilize Balzion to deal with them, but Silva assassinates him before he can utilize it, allowing for the Anti-Bio assassin to reunite with the mecha and continue his Bio Particle destruction mission. Bioman and Bio Robo try one final time to defeat the mecha, but its resilliance and Anti-Bio Particle technology is too much for the team to handle on their own. Ultimately at a critical juncture, Bio Robo beams in Peebo to fuse his own Bio Particles and technology into Bio Robo, increasing its function and Bio Particle power to the max. With a fully-charged Bio Particle Cut combining Bioman, Bio Robo and Peebo, the Super Maser finally destroys Balzion, while likewise striking Silva with enough power that he is ultimately destroyed. Even with Balzion's final defeat, its legacy remained with Doctor Man's completed analysis of the machine to build his ultimate Neo Mecha Gigan: King Megas, with similar Anti-Bio technology that Bioman defeats in a similar method to Balzion. Cockpits BalzionSilva.png|Balzion BalzionFarrah.png|Balzion (with Farrah) Notes * to be added Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Evil Mecha